


I Love You, You Idiot

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Squirting, Trans, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance has been inside that healing pod for a while now and Keith is growing more and more worried with every tick.





	I Love You, You Idiot

 As the other paladins, along with Allura and Coran, had a clock competition, Keith couldn't help but let his gaze wander to Lance. He looked so peaceful, so calm, yet Keith worried still. He knew he needn't be anxious, Lance was going to be alright, according to Allura, but he couldn't help it, he loved the idiot, how could he not worry?

 He finally let himself look away from Lance, choosing instead to distract himself with the silly competition the others were having. He caught Shiro giving him a knowing smirk, but his eyes also conveyed to him that ' _everything will be alright._ ' Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind, a familiar, annoying voice, at that.

 While the other paladins and Alteans rushed to his side to make sure he was OK, Keith stood to the side, crossing his arms and trying his best to look unfazed. He felt a cold, hard hand land on his shoulder and he looked to his side to see Shiro again, giving him another comforting look. With one last squeeze to his shoulder, the black paladin joined the others by Lance's side.

* * *

 

 " __We had a _bonding moment!_ I cradled you in my  _arms!_ "

Lance brushed him off again, saying he didn't remember and, therefore, didn't happen. Keith may have looked only mildy annoyed on the outside, but on the inside, a part of him felt disappointed beyond comprehension. Part of him wanted to cry like a frustrated child, and another part told him to get up and deck Lance in the fucking face. But he stayed civil, for now.

* * *

 

 Later that night, Keith couldn't sleep, and ended up in the training room, just like always. If Shiro found him like this, at midnight, earth time, he would probably go into  _Dad Mode_ and scold him, so he cut his session short. He took a shower and changed into a pair of red sweatpants and a black t shirt he had brought with him before leaving. He had meant to go back to his room straight away, he really did, but when he saw Lance leaned against the wall outside his room, his plans seemed to changed. He walked towards him.

 "Need something?" Keith asked, startling Lance more than he had meant to. The other boy stayed silent for a while, simply staring into Keith's violet eyes for a solid minute.

"Uh, yeah... I came to talk to you, but you weren't in your room..." Lance answered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Oh, well- uh, do you want to come in?" The shorter boy questioned, feeling decidedly shy. It was good that the lights were almost all off, or Lance would probably have laughed at Keith's blush.

"Um, sure," Lance muttered, sounding about as uncomfortable as Keith felt.

 Keith pressed the code into the panel to his room and walked in, closing te sliding doors once Lance was inside. He turned on the light and looked behind him to see Lance standing in the middle of his room, fiddling with a thread on the left sleeve of his blue and grey baseball tee.

"You can sit down if you want," Keith said, to break the awkward silence more than anything.

"Um, no that's alright... I just- I just wanted to say sorry for pretending not to remember that whole...  _Bonding moment_ thing. I do remember, I was just- just too shy to admit it..." Lance proclaimed, his voice growing quieter with each word, ending barely above a whisper.

 Now Keith really couldn't help himself. He practically jumped onto Lance, wrapping his around the taller boys middle. Soon after he felt trembling hands wrap around his waist, slender fingers fitting nicely in the dimples of Keith's back as if they were the last pieces needed to complete their puzzle. Before either of them knew it, Keith was sobbing uncontrollably into Lance's chest, clutching the back of his t shirt so hard he could've sworn it would rip at any moment. Lance nuzzled his nose into the smaller boys hair and let his tears fall silently.

"Don't you  _dare_ put yourself in danger like that,  _ever again_ ," Keith mumbled into Lance's chest, just loud enough for the other to hear. He felt Lance nod, his chin bumping the top of Keith's head with each move.

 "Keith... Can I... Can I tell you something?" Lance asked, feeling confident in himself after Keith practically barreled into him and started crying. A small sniffle and 'mhmm' was all that Keith gave him, so he sucked in a deep breath and mustered up all the courage he could.

"Keith I- I think I love you," The taller man whispered and immediately Keith went as stiff as a board. Lance panicked and wanted nothing more than to let go and run away because that was a big, big,  _big mistake._ But he didn't get the chance to, as the smaller man tilted his head back to look into thise dazzling blue eyes, then he stood on his toes and placed a light kiss to the corner of Lance's mouth.

"I love you too, you idiot," Keith answered, filling lance with confidence and happiness. He looked down and kissed Keith back, harder, but still just as shy.

* * *

(smut, if you want, it gets pretty filthy)

 As they continued kissing, Lance licked Keith's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Keith granted with a quiet moan. It slowly grew more and more heated, to the point where they had to break apart to gasp for air, a string of saliva the only thing still connecting their lips. They stared into each others half-lidded eyes, breaths slowly evening out.

 "Is this going too fast for you?" Lance question, always the gentleman, that one.

"Not at all, you?" Keith asked, still breathing a little raggedly.

Lance didn't give him a verbal answer, he laid his lips to Keith's again, controlling the kiss and pushing him towards Keith's bed. Keith felt the back of his knees hit the bed and let himself be guided down onto it by Lance, never breaking the kiss. Eventually, their lips parted again for air, and Lance looked at the boy beneath with a questioning glance, looking for permission.

"Wait, if- if we're going to do this, there's something you should know first," Keith muttered. Lance looked at him with an understanding expression, if not a bit curiously. Keith wiggled out of his t shirt and threw it to the ground behind Lance, revealing toned abs and taut breasts. Yes- breasts.

"I-I hope this doesn't change anything..." The shorter boy whispered self-consciously. Instead of being given a verbal answer, Lance (yet again) gave him a physical response by bringing his swollen, wet lips down to Keith's chest and put a nipple lightly in his mouth. The other boys breath hitched in his throat and came out as a moan; Lance took this as a positive response and began to suck on it harder, gently teasing the other breast in his hand.

 "L-Lance- ah," Keith moaned. Lance removed his lips from Keith's breast, earning him a whimper from the other boy from the sudden removal of stimulation. Keith pawed lightly at Lance's shirt, urging him to take it off. Lance all but tore the offending piece of clothing from his body, revealing his upper body to the smaller boy beneath him, who gave out a strangled moan in response.

 Lance smirked and locked lips with Keith again, then left opened mouthed kisses and hard-to-hide hickeys down the other boys jaw, neck, collar bones, breasts, and finally, his stomach; the curly, black hairs that escaped from the top of Keith's sweats and boxers tickling Lance's chin. The Cuban boy looked up through his lashes at the other, silently asking for permission.

 Keith nodded quickly, feeling the wetness of his slick already sticking to his boxers and inner thighs. Lance liberated him of his remaining clothes and licking his lips as a look of pure  _hunger_ donned his features at the sight of Keith's wet, throbbing vagina.

 He licked a line up from Keith's perineum to his engorged clit, sucking on it and causing Keith to flounder from his touch as he emitted practically  _filthy_ moans.

 "You sound so amazing," Lance whispered into the slightly squishy flesh of Keith's inner thigh, as he left another hickey right below the other boys throbbing mound.

"A-ah sto-stop  _teasing_ ," Keith groaned, trying his best to sound as angry as he could, but failed miserably as his voice wavered and cracked through his sentence. Lance chuckled almost devilishly into Keith's leg, slowly unbuttoning his pants and allowing himself to touch his own dick, which was already red and leaking precum.

 As Lance stroked himself slowly, he used his other hand to finger Keith, adding one finger, then two, and finally adding his tongue. He sucked on the boys clit and Keith felt himself blush at the wet noises coming from Lance's mouth. He moaned ad Lance added a third finger and suddenly he couldn't hold it anymore.

 His hands clutched the sheets, his knuckles going white, as he road out his orgasm. He squirted all over Lance's mouth and fingers, something he didn't even know he could do until then.

 Lance took his head back as he watched Keith squirting around his fingers, amazed by the sight and incredibly turned on. He finally came into his hand and wiped it on his t shirt that was on the floor next to his legs.

 He pulled his fingers out of Keith, getting a quiet whimper in response as the other boy was incredibly sensitive, and more slick poured out of him onto the sheets and down the side of the bed. Lance ripped off his sweatpants and boxers, joining Keith on the bed, both fully naked. He latched his arms around Keith's middle as they adjusted themselves in the bed that was really only meant for one person.

 "I never knew you could...  _Squirt_ ," Lance muttered as he looked into Keith's eyes.

"Oh _God_ , it sounds so weird when you say it out loud," Keith groaned, burying his head into Lance's chest. The taller boy simply chuckled and wrapped himself around Keith, trying to get impossibly closer.

 After a moment of silence, Lance spoke up;

"So... Boyfriends?" He asked, ever so casually, considering he was just three fingers deep in the other boy. Keith scoffed out a tired chuckle and said;

"Yes, boyfriends, you idiot."

 

 

 

 


End file.
